Aftermath
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part three of the 'Robyn' series. Set after the events of earth to earth. Further tragedy strikes Lazytown but with help from the right people everything soon rights itself. Supernatural themes included. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Part three of the 'Robyn' series.

Sportacus sat on the edge on the edge of the chair and stared at the floor. He knew he shouldn't be at the house but something had drawn him there, a need to be sure. His eyes moved from the floor to the fluffy orange chair in the corner. He stared at it and waited for its previous occupant to return. He wished fervently that the occupant would come back and take his place in that chair once again, it wasn't to be. Minutes turned into hours and his eyes were still riveted on the chair.

"Sportacus?" The word was spoken softly but made Sportacus almost jump out of his skin. It had been the only breach of the still silence in that house for a very long time.

"Mayor," Sportacus answered weakly. He coughed, his throat was dry and he was trying to remember where he was. He'd been brought back into the real world with a jolt and it had put him off balance a little.

"Are you ok? You look awful."

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's seven in the evening. You weren't in your airship so I thought you might be here. We need to get you out of here and something to eat."

The Mayor came over to Sportacus and helped him out of the chair. Sportacus legs trembled a little at their first use for some hours but eventually steadied themselves. The Mayor led Sportacus out of the house and to his own.

Sportacus flinched at the light inside the Mayor's house; he'd been sitting in the darkness of Robbie's vacant house for too long. He was greeted with great concern when the Mayor led him in. Bessie told him to sit down; Stephanie went to fetch a glass of water and some sports candy. Sportacus looked around for Robyn who'd been staying with the Mayor since the incident.

He hadn't felt ready to take on full responsibility for her as he was trying to come terms with what had happened. He wasn't sure if he ever would be able to take proper care of her, it wasn't the responsibility that scared him it was the child herself. He loved her but couldn't help but see a small trace of Lily in her.

Looking at the clock Sportacus guessed Robyn would be in bed by now, she had a strict bedtime of a quarter to seven. If she went to bed any later she was prone to be moody the next day which didn't bode well for her usual character.

For the first time since the whole thing happened Sportacus wondered how Robyn was feeling. He felt bad enough for what had happened to him but Robbie was her father, he chastised himself for being so selfish. Granted she was too young to fully understand what had happened but she'd lost one of the most important people in her life. Not being able to comprehend the aspect of death was probably much worse for her than being to understand it as she would be filled with many more questions.

"Can I see Robyn?" Sportacus asked suddenly after taking a few sips from the offered glass of water from Stephanie.

"She's in bed at the moment but there's no reason why you can't see her." The Mayor answered.

Sportacus nodded his thanks and got up. He went to the spare room where Robyn would be, it didn't seem that long ago when he himself was in that room after Lily and Robbie stole the town's sports candy. Sportacus wasn't surprised to work out that everything he'd ever done or that had ever happened since her arrival stemmed from Lily. It was as if she was the root of evil and had forever cast a shadow over everything she touched.

Sportacus silently opened the door; the hall was dark so he didn't have to worry about waking Robyn with the light. He was about to enter the room when the small girl he'd come to visit came running out and hugged his legs. Sportacus effortlessly picked the girl up and turning on the bedroom light took her back inside the room. Gently he placed Robyn back on the bed and sat down beside her. He could tell she'd been crying, her cheeks were stained with tears and there was a wet patch on the pillow. Sportacus could feel a lump in his throat as he hugged the poor, suffering child. Robyn needed him; he could tell that now and vowed to do as Robbie asked. He would protect Robyn from anything that would have an adverse affect on her. Whether was a trace of Lily in Robyn or not he was certain she would never turn that way.

Lily had always been bad. As a baby she was spiteful and as a child she was vicious. Nothing had ever or could ever have melted her cold heart. Sportacus had tried many times and once in his childhood had almost been frozen by it himself. It was only when he realised the extent of her wicked games that he turned his life around and chose to follow in the footsteps of his father.

Sportacus looked back at Robyn when he felt her shift in his arms, he was pleased to see that she seemed to be sound asleep and he yawned. He hadn't slept since Robbie's death, he hadn't felt able to but finally all those sleepless nights caught up with him and granted him the respite he so badly needed.

The Mayor went to check on Sportacus, he'd been in Robyn's room an awfully long time and it was getting late. Looking through the open door the Mayor noticed that he needn't have worried, he sighed contentedly when he saw both Sportacus and Robyn sleeping peacefully. Stephanie heard the Mayor's sigh and came over to see what he was looking at; a faint smile touched her lips at the sight. She felt terrifically sorry for Sportacus and Robyn. What had happened to Robbie was horrific and those two were the most closely affected by it. Sportacus had also lost a sister that day but didn't seem as affected by it. Perhaps it was because of the person Lily was that no tears were shed for her, she had received her punishment for murdering Robbie by losing her own life and everyone was glad that she would hurt them no more.


	2. Chapter 2

The occupants of the Mayor's house were awoken early in the morning by the sound of shouting. Bessie had turned over to see where the Mayor was but he wasn't in bed, curious she got up and went to look for him. Bessie saw the Mayor standing in the front door and gasped to see a familiar and wholly unwelcome person who had visited the town some years before. There was no mistaking the identity of the infamous owner and general tormentor of the Crazytown orphanage, Mr Snail.

"How dare you come barging into my house! You have no business here!" The Mayor shouted his face turning red.

"There is an orphan here therefore I do have business here, sir. I have an order here that states I take immediate custody of the child objections or no. I assure you Mr Mayor that I _will not_ leave this town without _that_ child!" Mr Snail pointed directly at Robyn who promptly hid behind Sportacus' legs.

Unlike the others Sportacus knew what Mr Snail did to children and he would not let Mr Snail take Robyn. He couldn't let him take her; it was the worst possible thing that could happen to her aside from what had already happened. Mr Snail met this defensive display with a snarl; it was obvious he wasn't going to leave without Robyn.

The shouting had disturbed the other residents of Lazytown and the kids had come to see what the trouble was. Each of them recognised Mr Snail and felt very weary. None of them knew why they felt weary of him; perhaps it was because they knew what he'd come for or that his general demeanour was very oppressive. Mr Snail looked at each one of the children in turn and gave each of them a similar look of disdain. All of the kids flinched at the piercing, fierce looks they received from Mr Snail and none knew what to do or expect from him.

"I'm waiting." Mr Snail growled. His impatience was growing.

"My answer remains the same. Robyn's not going with you and that's final. This gentleman in blue is her uncle and is more than capable of taking care of her." The Mayor indicated Sportacus.

"Whether he is the girl's uncle, stepbrother, aunt, cousin or whatever else has no bearing. This order was placed in the event of the father dying by the mother. Whether the mother is also dead or not is also of no consequence, the order is binding and will be obeyed. That child is coming with _me_ and you are powerless to stop it!"

Sportacus was horrified. How could Lily do such a thing? He wasn't sure if she had known about Robbie's being in the orphanage or not but all the same it was a terrible thing to do. Lily had murdered Robbie to spite Robyn, her own flesh and blood. Sportacus hated Lily even more now; she had pushed boundaries in her evil ways Sportacus never knew she could reach. Sportacus' uneasiness also grew, the order apparently couldn't be countermanded and Sportacus had no idea of what to do. Mr Snail wouldn't leave without Robyn and Sportacus certainly wouldn't let Mr Snail leave with her.

Sportacus suddenly seized upon an idea. It was very risky but was their only chance of avoiding Robyn being given up. Without turning to the girl still clinging to his legs from behind him he whispered to her to run. Robyn looked at up at him, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Robyn, run. Run through Mr Snail's legs and make for the airship, the ladder should still be down and climb as fast as you can. Run as fast as you can. Go!" Sportacus whispered and at that instant Robyn bolted.

Mr Snail attempted feebly to catch the girl as she ran through his legs, he'd been taken by surprise and was about to run after her when the kids grabbed his legs and tried to pull him to the ground.

Hands had brushed her head as she'd run under the legs but she was too fast. Not looking back Robyn ran as fast her as her little legs would carry her, she could see the airship in the distance and it was getting closer the more she ran. With her eyes fixed on the airship Robyn hadn't noticed a stone in her path and she tripped and fell head long over it. Before she could get up to continue Robyn a strong and fierce set of hands grabbed her. Knowing that the hands belonged to none of her friends she screamed and tried kicking the person who was holding her in a panic.

Mr Snail had kicked all of the children off his legs, he was used to such 'games' at the orphanage and had not fallen for a very long time. Leaving the kids dazed at the house he took off at a fast, lengthy and backwards past in pursuit of Robyn. Sportacus had tried to give chase but in his panic tripped over the kids, he'd gotten up very quickly but the few seconds he'd been on the ground were enough for Robyn to be snatched by the orphanage master's wicked hands. If she hadn't have fallen she might have gotten away and if Sportacus hadn't fallen Mr Snail would be back at the house right now and in very serious trouble.

Sportacus had to skid to a stop in front of Mr Snail to avoid knocking into him. He saw Mr Snail's triumphant smile and it reminded him of Lily's smile. Concern for Robyn and anger at Mr Snail warred within him and he didn't know what to do. If he attacked Mr Snail Robyn might get hurt and if he did nothing then Robyn would be taken away. It was obvious that Mr Snail was waiting for Sportacus to make a decision, he was mocking him.

"I'm waiting." Mr Snail repeated but this time in a self satisfied tone of voice that said he knew he'd won.

Sportacus gave no answer, he couldn't. No one could do anything. Mr Snail smiled again and walked back to his car; he tossed Robyn unceremoniously onto the back seat and got into the car himself. The engine was started and away it went. Through the back window they could see Robyn peering over the seat, her blue eyes piercing every single person that saw them with their sad gaze.

Coming back to his senses Sportacus made to chase the car but it was too fast for him. As it vanished out of sight Sportacus fell to his knees with a feeling of utter anguish filling him from top to toe. All of his pent up emotions coming to a head and erupting with the magnitude of what he'd just done Sportacus let out a long agonised scream and fell to the ground. It felt like part of him had been ripped away and he'd failed everyone.

The Mayor and Bessie were the first to reach Sportacus. They'd told the kids to stay where they were but none had obeyed and they'd followed the Mayor and Bessie a few minutes after they'd gone. When they got to Sportacus their hearts bled for him. Sportacus was lying face down on the ground crying uncontrollably, his hands wringing and hitting the ground. The tears that Sportacus had cried had already formed a small puddle on the ground and it was more than obvious that he was in utter torment.

With the help of the kids the Mayor and Bessie pulled Sportacus from the ground and took him back to their house. Sportacus was in a very bad way, he'd been through enough the last couple of days and the events of that day were the ultimate tip of the iceberg. No one knew if Sportacus would ever recover from this and all of them struggled under their own emotions. Robyn had grown to mean a lot to all of them, she had captured their hearts from the start and had a firm grip on them. Everyone that had seen Robyn's face peering out at them from the car had the image seared onto their memories. Sportacus was also a close friend of theirs and whenever he suffered they suffered.

Robyn sat despondently on the back seat of the car. Tears still stained her cheeks and she'd not long stopped crying. She looked up as the car grew dark and noticed that they'd entered a tunnel. An extremely loud sound made her and Mr Snail jump, it was a screech followed by a loud bang. Suddenly the car went out of control; Robyn couldn't see what was happening at the front of the car or around it. Without warning Robyn was thrown into the back of the seat in front of her. Her head struck the seat and all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids, Bessie and the Mayor were back in the house and were all trying to console Sportacus but with little result. Hasty knocking was heard at the door and Bessie went to answer it. Opening the door Bessie was surprised to see a complete stranger standing there. Something about the man's presence at the house made her fell uneasy, he reminded her of a police officer and she prayed that he wouldn't tell her bad news of Robyn.

"Is Mr Sportacus here? I need to speak with him." The man asked.

"Sportacus is here but he's in no condition to talk to anyone right now. Who are you?"

"I should have said, I'm Detective Christopher Miller." Detective Miller showed Bessie his card and she nodded.

"What is it you need to speak to Sportacus about?"

"His niece, Robyn. I understand she was taken from here earlier by a Mr Snail and I have some news regarding that he really should hear."

Bessie's heart froze, it was about Robyn after all and she hoped it wasn't bad. Not able to speak any further she showed Detective Miller in and closed the door behind him. She led him into the kitchen where everyone was sitting and as he entered everyone looked up, they'd heard what had been said at the door and Sportacus was ready to hear of more bad news despite the fact it might destroy him.

"I have bad news and slightly better but not overly good news. I find that dragging these things out makes it worse so I'll go over this quickly. The bad news is that the tunnel between Lazytown and Crazytown has collapsed due to an accident. What caused the accident we're not sure of but the tunnel collapsed at the Lazytown end. Mr Snail's car was in the tunnel at the time of the incident. Thankfully it was at the Crazytown end but was involved in an accident. We found Mr Snail in the car and identified him by a card in his wallet; the bad news is that Robyn wasn't in the car when we got to it."

"Where could she be? Do you think she was hurt? Was the accident serious?" Sportacus asked, he needed to know.

"I'll start with the last question and work my way back. The accident was serious, the driver's side of the car was crushed against a wall and the front of the car impacted with the back of another. Mr Snail was very badly injured and as far as I know they're still trying to get him out of the car. We believe that Robyn was involved in the accident also but there is evidence she left the car at some point. The rear door was left open. Unfortunately we found blood on the seat in front of where we believe she was sitting and some on the seat as well. There wasn't much blood so hopefully her injuries aren't serious. There was only one way out of the tunnel and we assume that Robyn left the tunnel and may be using the old mountain pass to get back here. It took us fifteen minutes to get into the tunnel after we heard what had happened and the only way in and out is through the Crazytown side. Being that Robyn is very much smaller than me and other adults it wouldn't have taken her long to get out. After we entered the tunnel it took us two hours to get to Mr Snail's car and I've come straight from there so if Robyn is using the mountain pass she's got ground on us."

"How did you get here so quickly if the tunnel is out?" The Mayor asked.

"Helicopter. I've sent it back to fly over the pass to try to spot Robyn. There's a problem though,"

"What's the problem?" Sportacus asked dreading the answer.

"There's a snow storm up there at the moment. The wind is extremely strong and visibility is almost zero. It's too dangerous to send my men on foot up there so I've called in some old favours from some army friends who are trained in mountain rescue. They should be on the mountain within ten minutes. Hopefully they'll find Robyn and alive. There's something you should prepare yourselves for, the eventuality that she might not be found at all or dead. My friends have given her four hours at absolute maximum, after four hours there's no further point searching."

Everyone was shocked. They all knew that it was a slim chance that Robyn survive the mountain but hoped all the same that she would. Sportacus took the news bravely and wished fervently the men would find Robyn alive; he'd lost enough people already and couldn't handle another death.

It was very cold on the mountain and Robyn shivered uncontrollably. She knew that the mountain was the only way back to Lazytown but was beginning to doubt her idea. She thought of turning back but the trouble was she didn't know which direction back was. The snow was almost blinding and she wasn't sure if she was moving forward at all. She felt extremely tired and wanted to lie down and go to sleep but something inside her told her not to. After twenty minutes the snow died down and Robyn was very glad of it. The temperature was no better but at least she could see where she was going a lot clearer.

It was silent in the Mayor's house apart from Detective Miller tapping his pen on the sleeve of his coat. No one had anything to say, there wasn't much that could be said. After a few more minutes Sportacus broke the silence.

"What are her chances?" Sportacus asked.

Detective Miller turned to him, "I can't and would rather not say. Strange things happen on those mountains and they've claimed many a life. My sister died on those mountains."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It's not a problem."

Sportacus nodded, "what were the strange things you mentioned?"

"Legend has it that if you venture onto the old pass you hear the voices of the children that died on it before the tunnel was built. The children ask you to play with them; anyone that accepts the invitation dies. I just hope that Robyn has the good sense to say no."

Out of the corner of her eye she was sure she saw a flicker of something. Turning to see where the flicker had originated from Robyn saw nothing, it was very strange. Her ears pricked when she heard a sound, it wasn't a sound she'd expected to hear up on the cold, barren mountain. The sound was of a child's laughter and cut through the wind like a knife. She looked about her but could nothing. She heard more laughter and what sounded like children's voices shouting, she listened very carefully to what they were saying and was shocked when she did. The voices were calling her.

"Robyn, come and play with us. We want you to play with us," the voices called.

Robyn fought her impulse to say yes, something wasn't right. She carried on walking but the voices seemed to be all around her. She tried running but the snow was too thick and the voices grew louder. Eventually Robyn's strength was exhausted and she could walk no further, she fell to the ground in a heap and tried feebly to fight the darkness which was quickly overtaking her. Within seconds she could fight the tiredness no longer and sank into a deep sleep akin to death.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long period of silence Detective Miller debated whether he should stay or go. He was doing nothing by being there but could also do nothing at the tunnel. Everyone including himself was startled when his cell phone rang.

"Miller here," Detective Miller answered after the second ring. "That's great news, I'll leave you to arrange transport. You're going to Greentown aren't you? I'll meet you there."

Everyone had stood up at the mention of good news and anxiously waited to hear what Detective Miller had to say.

"They've found Robyn. They're flying her over to Greentown as we speak. It's two towns over and has state of the art medical facilities at the hospital. Despite Robyn being found being good news I have to tell you that she's in a bad way. They said that if she survives the night she'll be extremely lucky."

Sportacus sank into his chair. He fought the tears that rushed to his eyes and couldn't comprehend what he would do if Robyn didn't make it. He wasn't the only one who was fighting tears; everyone in the room struggled to stay composed. There had been too much death in Lazytown already and they couldn't take any more.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard outside and with heavy hearts the Mayor and Sportacus left the house. Detective Miller had asked Bessie to stay back with the kids and she'd agreed. When she'd asked Detective Miller what he was going to do he said he'd arrange another helicopter back to the tunnel to see how things were going. He had to talk to Mr Snail and if the man survived was to prosecute him for kidnapping Robyn.

The flight to Greentown took half an hour. Greentown was beyond Crazytown and had wonderful scenery. The occupants of the helicopter would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for the present circumstances. After another ten minutes they landed on a helicopter platform situated on the hospital grounds. Once they had disembarked from the helicopter they were met by a nurse who showed them where Robyn was being cared for.

The small room was dimly lit and held a single bed with a single occupant. The quiet beep of a heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Sportacus cautiously entered and could no longer hold back his tears when he saw Robyn. She was very pale and had a nasty looking cut on her head. A large amount of blankets covered her small body and tried to make up the body heat she had lost. Sportacus' worst fears came to fruit when the heart monitor stopped beeping.

Two nurses and a Doctor came running into the room. Another nurse ushered Sportacus out so the other medical staff could do what they had to. Sportacus looked through the window and watched what was happening, the Mayor also watched from over Sportacus' shoulder. He hoped, wished and prayed that Robyn would pull through. She had to.

The Doctor gave Robyn several rounds of chest compressions but to no avail so he ordered one of the nurses to prep the paddles to attempt to shock Robyn back into the world of the living.

She was aware of strange sensations but couldn't grasp where they were coming from. The voices were still calling her and were beginning to rattle her patience. Suddenly there was something that gave her the strength to give them an answer.

"No!" Robyn screamed and the voices ceased immediately. A new awareness reached Robyn and she turned back to the place she belonged.

It was with great relief that the heart monitor started beating again. Its pace was steady and the medical team smiled. The Doctor took off his gloves and went to break the good news to the two anxious men that were waiting outside.

"We got her back." The Doctor said as soon as he'd opened the door.

Sportacus was filled with utter relief. There was one thing he still had to know, "will she be ok?"

"We'll keep her closely monitored but I think she will be ok. It is still touch and go but she's come through the worst and should make a full recovery. The cut on her head isn't as bad as it looks and she has a minor cut on her arm as well. Her temperature is still a little below normal but it shouldn't be too long picking up with the blankets on her. If you want to go in and see her you're welcome to but I wouldn't expect her to be awake just yet."

"Thank you, Doctor?"

"Green, believe it or not. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"Who was it that coordinated all of this? The helicopter pilot gave me a name but I didn't quite catch it."

"It was a man called Detective Miller,"

"Detective Miller? You don't mean Detective Christopher Miller?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Detective Christopher Miller died on the mountain pass five years ago. He'd been hiking and got caught in a snow storm; he fell over the edge of a cliff. That couldn't be the man that helped you."

"I have his card here," The Mayor piped up. Bessie had handed it to him and Detective Miller had never asked for it back.

Doctor Green took the card and gasped. The picture on the card was definitely that of Detective Miller. He couldn't believe it, it was impossible that Detective Miller could have helped them but somehow it made sense. After all strange things happen on those mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of footsteps coming up the corridor awoke the three men from their thoughts. They looked to see where the footsteps were coming from and saw a man walking towards them. This man also looked like a police officer.

"I'm Detective Nichols. I've been investigating your sister Lily's escape from the Crazytown safe house and subsequent murder of a Robbie Rotten. I assume you are Sportacus." Detective Nichols addressed Sportacus when he'd reached the men.

Sportacus nodded, "I am. What have you found?"

"It appears that Lily seduced a Doctor Cranium into letting her leave the safe house. As far as I can tell it's not the first time he's done so. Unfortunately this was the last time Doctor Cranium fell for Lily's trick, they found him in his office hanging from a rope which was around his neck. There was a pen and paper on his desk and a draft note had been written, it contained information that your sister had died. Seeing as your sister is dead we have no one to prosecute. I must also inform you that Mr Snail died shortly after he was removed from his car. His injuries were extremely bad."

Sportacus nodded again, some part of him felt good about Mr Snail dying but he wasn't cruel enough to admit it to himself.

"Detective Nichols, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Doctor Green asked.

"What is it?"

"All of us three seem to confounded over something which perhaps you could shed light on,"

"I'll try,"

"The rescue effort on the mountain was coordinated by a Detective Miller. The exact Detective Miller which died on those mountains five years ago. How is this possible?"

"It's very strange and isn't something I can explain easily but every time someone gets lost on those mountains we receive a telephone call from a man called Detective Miller. The helicopter and mountain rescue services also receive a call and we've always been confused by it as well. The only explanation I can give is ghosts. I must be going now. I have a helicopter waiting to take me back to Crazytown." With that Detective Nichols took his leave of the men.

Following Detective Nichol's example Doctor Green also went back to his duties. Sportacus looked through the door to Robyn's room and went in to see her, this time he wanted no interruptions from machines bringing bad tidings. It was a short walk for him to the bed and he smiled when he saw Robyn open her eyes. She turned her head to look at him and smiled a faint smile, she was safe.

Two weeks later Robyn was given the all clear to go home. There'd been no further complications and she'd made a steady recovery. The inhabitants of Lazytown were preparing a party to welcome back their youngest and dearest friend. They all remembered the horrific events of the weeks previous but had found the strength to move on a little more. Sportacus was due to arrive back any minute with Robyn in the airship and everyone's excitement was growing.

"They're back! They're back! They're back!" Ziggy shouted and laughed jumping around like he was six again.

The airship came flying over the mountains and came to a stop near the centre of town where the party was being held. When Robyn and Sportacus disembarked from the airship they were met with cheers and applause. Robyn smiled and gave a bow. Ziggy ran up and gave Robyn a big hug and she hugged back, she was glad to be home and hoped she'd stay there forever. Once Ziggy had let go Robyn was hugged by everyone in turn, the Mayor hugged her last.

"You're father would be very proud of you," the Mayor said and hugged Robyn again when she nodded but tears showed in her eyes. The loss of her father was still raw to her but she smiled when the hug was finished.

Three figures sat unseen and unheard in a tree not far from the party. One figure turned to one of the others,

"That's quite a kid you have there," The figure said.

The second figure nodded, "it is. If only she knew how proud I am of her,"

"It's just a shame, beep, that her mother was, ding, such a dog!" The third figure laughed. The other two figures laughed as well.

"You slept with her!" The second figure laughed.

"So did you! Where do you think you got the kid from?" The first figure shouted in mock outrage and fell to laughing again.

"Chris! Come on! You have to come back now!" A fourth figure called from under the others.

The first figure looked down and smiled, "that's my cue guys. I have to go." With that the first figure disappeared and the fourth soon followed.

"I, beep, better be going too, ding, I'll leave you with your daughter," the third figure disappeared leaving the second figure on his own.

The third figure sat in the tree for some time watching the party. He wanted nothing more than to be there but knew it was impossible. Tears flowed down his cheeks, giving his daughter up had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. If he'd chosen he could've been reunited with her and had her with him for eternity but it would have hurt too many other people. He knew he'd see her again and he had an eternity to wait, he also had an eternity to watch her grow up. From the bottom of his still heart he thanked Sportacus and he too disappeared.

Robyn looked up from the party into a tree. She was sure she'd seen something up there but her brain told her it was probably a trick of the light. It was something that had been happening a lot lately.


End file.
